Al Cervi
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York | death_date = | death_place = Rochester, New York | nationality = American | high_school = East (Buffalo, New York) | college = | career_start = 1937 | career_end = 1953 | career_number = 15 | career_position = / Guard | years1 = 1937–1938 | team1 = Buffalo Bisons | years2 = 1945–1947 | team2 = Rochester Royals | years3 = 1947 | team3 = Trenton Tigers | years4 = 1947–1948 | team4 = Rochester Royals | years5 = 1948– | team5 = Syracuse Nationals | cyears1 = 1948– | cteam1 = Syracuse Nationals | cyears2 = | cteam2 = Philadelphia Warriors | highlights = As Player: * All-NBA Second Team (1950) * 3× All-NBL First Team (1947–1949) * All-NBL Second team (1946) As Coach: * NBA champion (1955) * NBL Coach of the Year (1949) * 2× NBA All-Star Game head coach ( , ) |stats_league= NBA | stat1label = Points | stat1value = 1,591 (7.9 ppg) | stat2label = Rebounds | stat2value = 261 (1.8 rpg) | stat3label = Assists | stat3value = 648 (3.2 apg) | bbr = cervial01 | HOF_player = alfred-n-al-cervi }} Alfred Nicholas Cervi (February 12, 1917 – November 9, 2009) was an American professional basketball player and coach in the National Basketball League (NBL) and National Basketball Association (NBA). One of the strongest backcourt players of the 1940s and 1950s, he was always assigned to defend against the opposing team's best scoring threat. He earned the nickname Digger because of his hard-nosed style of defense.[http://www.democratandchronicle.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=2009911100333 Matthews, Bob. "Basketball Hall of Famer Cervi dies at 92," Rochester (NY) Democrat and Chronicle, Tuesday, November 10, 2009.] Early life Born in Buffalo, New York, Cervi attended East High School in his hometown, where he captained the baseball and basketball teams and achieved All-City honors in both sports. He dropped out of school after his junior year when he was recruited by the Buffalo Bisons of the newly formed NBL.[http://www.buffalonews.com/sports/story/856564.html Northrop, Milt. "Basketball Hall of Famer Al Cervi dies at age 92," The Buffalo News, Tuesday, November 10, 2009.] He played in all of the Bisons' nine games in 1937–38, the franchise's only season of existence.Shouler, Ken; Ryan, Bob; Smith, Sam; Koppett, Leonard & Bellotti, Bob. Total Basketball: The Ultimate Basketball Encyclopedia. Toronto, ON: Sport Media Publishing, Inc., 2003. He never attended college. Instead, he served five years in the United States Army Air Forces from 1940 through 1945. Rochester Royals (1945–1948) After the conclusion of World War II, he joined the Rochester Royals, another NBL franchise entering its first year of operations. He immediately experienced success as the team captured the 1945–46 league title after sweeping the best-of-five championship series from the Sheboygan Red Skins. The Royals returned to the finals the following two seasons, but lost to the Chicago American Gears and Minneapolis Lakers in four games each. Cervi made the All-NBL First Team in 1947 and 1948.Official NBA Register. 2003–04 Edition. St. Louis, Missouri: The Sporting News, 2003. In the first of those two campaigns, he was the leading scorer with 632 points. His time with the Royals lasted only three seasons. After discovering that other teammates were being paid more than his $7,500 annual salary, he requested a $3,500 raise, which was denied by team owner Les Harrison. As a result, instead of moving with the Royals to the Basketball Association of America (BAA) after the 1948 campaign, Cervi stayed in the NBL and joined the Syracuse Nationals, who met his salary demands and appointed him player-coach. Syracuse Nationals (1948–1957) Besides being named to the All-NBL First Team for a third straight year in 1949, he also earned Coach of the Year honors. After the BAA-NBL merger to form the NBA prior to the 1949–50 campaign, he continued to serve in the dual capacity role until his retirement as an active player in 1953. The Syracuse teams he piloted took on his relentlessly competitive nature. He played a major role in the development of Dolph Schayes.[http://www.syracuse.com/kirst/index.ssf/2009/11/nats.html Kirst, Sean. "Relentless: The passing of Al Cervi," The Post-Standard (Syracuse, NY), Tuesday, November 10, 2009.] The Nationals qualified for the playoffs in eight of the nine seasons that he coached the ballclub, including three trips to the NBA Finals. They were twice defeated by the Lakers, first in six games in 1950 and then in seven in 1954. The pinnacle of Cervi's coaching career was leading his squad to the NBA Championship over the Fort Wayne Pistons in seven games in 1955. When the Nationals began the 1956–57 campaign at 4–8, he was replaced by team captain Paul Seymour.Official NBA Guide. 2003–04 Edition. St. Louis, Missouri: The Sporting News, 2003. Later years Cervi succeeded George Senesky as coach of the Philadelphia Warriors in 1958,Golden State Warriors Franchise Index – Basketball-Reference.com. but left after one season to accept a more lucrative job in the trucking business as an area manager for Eastern Freightways, Inc. in Rochester, New York. In 1960 he declined to accept a two-year offer to coach the Lakers in its first campaign in Los Angeles because his wife was reluctant to leave the Rochester area. He lived in the suburb of Brighton for the last 58 years of his life. Cervi was inducted into the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame in 1985.Alfred N. "Al" Cervi (biography) – Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame. He received similar honors from the Greater Buffalo Sports Hall of Fame in 2003.Al Cervi (Class of 2003), Buffalo Bisons Basketball Player – Greater Buffalo Sports Hall of Fame. He died on November 9, 2009 in Rochester, New York at the age of 92. Cervi was featured in the book, Basketball History in Syracuse, Hoops Roots by author Mark Allen Baker published by The History Press in 2010. The book is an introduction to professional basketball in Syracuse and includes teams like (Vic Hanson's) All-Americans, the Syracuse Reds and the Syracuse Nationals (1946–1963). Coaching record References Further reading * External links * * Category:1917 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American basketball coaches Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:Basketball players from New York (state) Category:National Basketball League (United States) players Category:Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame inductees Category:People from Brighton, Monroe County, New York Category:Philadelphia Warriors head coaches Category:Player-coaches Category:Rochester Royals players Category:Shooting guards Category:Small forwards Category:Sportspeople from Buffalo, New York Category:Syracuse Nationals head coaches Category:Syracuse Nationals players Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers